


Forever and Ever, Amen

by ChelseasDeadSmile



Series: Chelsea's One-Shots [42]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: America's Got Talent Audition, Inspired by Music, M/M, Magnus Bane Has Cancer, Marriage Proposal, Nervous Alec Lightwood, Singer Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 19:59:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12871926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelseasDeadSmile/pseuds/ChelseasDeadSmile
Summary: Once Alec Lightwood met Magnus Bane, he decided this man was too perfect to let go.  Three years later, Magnus was diagnosed with Ewing Sarcoma stage two, and they started living one day at a time until Alec decided to do what he's wanted to for three long years - propose to the man he loved the most on national television.





	Forever and Ever, Amen

**Author's Note:**

> Just to let you all know, I did just enough research to know how Ewing Sarcoma comes about, how cancer is treated, and that's really it. I don't know the stages, how regular treatments are, so I pulled Magnus' treatment regimen out of a hat and ran with it.
> 
> Also, I know AGT auditions are pre-recorded, but I made them live just for the effect of the story.
> 
> For those of you reading CYS(OFY), I am in the process of writing Chapter 14 already and it WILL be out next Tuesday so keep an eye out for it.

"Get some rest Magnus," Alec told his boyfriend as he kissed his forehead gently a couple of times. Each day that passed and Magnus struggled to fight, each day Alec prayed to every god of good health that they help Magnus get better because he just doesn't know what he'd do without this beautiful, amazing man in his life.

Six months ago, Magnus Bane, the strongest, most beautiful, and the light that lite up his world, was diagnosed with Ewing Sarcoma Stage 2, it's reached his lymph nodes, and they're trying to kill it through chemotherapy twice a week with a round of Radiation therapy twice a month.

Alec barely leaves his side despite the Doctors and Nurses telling him that visiting hours had ended - he just hides in the bathroom until they leave Magnus' room and, once they are gone, he comes back out just to cuddle up to his boyfriend the best he can while in the uncomfortable visitor's chair.

The next morning is always the same in Alec being run out with threats to call Security before he's back the next day pulling the same stunt over again. They just didn't get that Alec was a man in love, and a man in love would happily give up personal hygiene, sleep, and food just to make sure that the one he loves is there for one more day.

They have been living the last six months a day at a time, but, right now, he needed to get to an appointment he simply couldn't skip over. He needed to be there a bit early so he could make sure they scheduled him in at the right time.

Placing one last kiss on Magnus' peach fuzz head, he closed his eyes once more that day and prayed to Asclepius, Sekhmet, Isis, whoever was currently listening to his prayers that they continue working on healing Magnus; Alec would be lost without this man in his life, and his entire family knew it which is why not even Maryse or Robert said anything about their relationship.

Resting his forehead against Magnus' own, he said, "I love you" before he gave the Asian's right hand one last squeeze before he let it go.

"Alexander" came the most beautiful voice from behind him which made Alec immediately turn around to look back at his heart, "Yeah?"

"Forever?"

A crooked smile lite up his face, "Always."

Turning the lights off and closing the door behind himself, he went to the Nurses Station where Catarina Loss, a reluctant friend of theirs, was sitting manning the desk in case she was needed by one of the patients in the Cancer Ward.

"Hey, I'm heading out," he tells her in a conspiratorial whisper as he looks directly at her trying to get her to understand what he needs her to do without saying it.

"Got it, get him up in an hour and turn on the TV when the rest of your ragtag bunch get here."

"I knew there was a reason why I like you."

"Get outta here or you'll be late."

Taking her advice, Alec Lightwood beat a hasty retreat as he'd have to catch a cab in order to get to his destination, and the traffic in New York City was hellish.

The ride to the venue, after catching the aforementioned taxi, was indeed hellish, but not "Oh fuck, I'm late" hellish at least, and Jace along with Simon was already there so that was a plus.

Getting into the building was half the battle, actually signing in and getting his number with Jace and Simon was a whole other demon to fight as the place was packed beyond capacity with people still filing in. As Alec found them a few open seats, his right leg started jumping up and down due to how nervous he felt as he checked his pocket again.

"Hey, you okay?" Jace asked him as Simon played air drums with his drumsticks as if he was picturing a drum set right in front of him. Jace was making sure his and Alec's guitars were tuned.

Their audition tape for America's Got Talent had been received, reviewed, and they were told they'd be one of the live televised acts that the whole of America was going to see, and Alec was on this side of wanting to throw up, call it quits, go back to the hospital, and sulk in complete shame in how his plan had gone up in smoke.

But, like with every Lightwood, he was too stubborn to let his nervousness get the better of him so, he was going to stick it out to the bitter end because Magnus was worth more than just a quickly rushed question. He deserved to know that Alec loved him no matter how tired he looked, how much the shadows under his eyes increased over the days, and how much he believed Alec could be doing so much better than him at this point in his life, Magnus was it for him.

Magnus was the one.

"Number 539901, it is your time to shine" came a suave man's voice over the speaker system in the room which caused a group of girls to squeal as they made their way to the audition stage. The girls looked to be in their early to mid-teens and had the look of a bubblegum pop type of group.

"I have suddenly become very nervous" Simon states as he looks at the girls knowing that, if they had any sort of talent, they'd be blowing the roof off the building in a way that'd give them the Gold Buzzer vote from one of the Judges.

"Hey, between Alec's plan and the actual getting on stage thing? I think we're all nervous, but Alec has an even bigger reason to" Jace said trying to keep the three of them in check, which, wasn't really happening.

Forty minutes later, "Number 1336124, you're up" came the suave man's voice again, but, this time, he wasn't calling just anyone's number - it was theirs.

"I need to leave," Alec said finally feeling his Lightwood stubbornness break leaving him the distinct need to return to Magnus with his tail between his legs and a new plan.

As he started walking away, Jace says, "Fuck no, you're not. Come on you big baby" he starts pulling Alec towards the curtained off area by his jacket it was the place where everyone has been going to get to the stage.

"Let go, Jace, I can think of another way to do this rather than embarrass us, and myself, on national television," Alec said desperately trying to get away from his younger, stronger, brother who kept pulling him backwards towards the curtain off area.

No matter how much pleading, cursing, threatening, and general promises of a long and painful death, Jace never let go until they were right inside the curtained room where a few other acts were gathered awaiting their turns to take to the stage.

"Remember buddy, Magnus and everyone we know are watching. They've all heard you sing and play guitar before, just close your eyes and picture that you're singing to them instead of a crowd" Jace advises him as he hands over Alec's tuned acoustic. Jace knew that, whenever Alec was ever nervous about something, all he had to do was say that his friends and family are watching and it helps him get his mind focused back on what he was doing.

As the backstage area fluctuated between two acts going out and two acts coming in, it was finally their turn as they were qued to go out on stage.

Alec had the sudden need to throw up again, but he withheld it as he knew that his family and friends were watching - he didn't want to disappoint them or himself by turning green and cutting his loses in the backstage bathroom.

"Hello, and who might you three be?" Mel B greeted them as Jace and Alec settled themselves on stools towards the front of the stage and Simon took up his post behind the drums.

Alec, taking a quick deep breath to soothe any nerves he could, replied, "I'm Alec Lightwood, this is my partner-in-crime Jace Wayland, and my sister's boyfriend, Simon Lewis."

"You three are rather handsome actually, and I'm very interested in what you'll be singing for us tonight"

"I hope you all will like it, it's dedicated to my boyfriend who doesn't even know I'm here right now"

"Aw, well the stage is yours. Sing your heart out" Mel B told him as she spread her hands as wide as she could without hitting Heidi or Howie.

In a silent countdown, the three of them started playing, "Forever and Ever, Amen" by Randy Travis only with slightly different wording than the country singer had used.

"You may think that I'm talkin' foolish  
You've heard that I'm wild and I'm free  
You may wonder how I can promise you now  
This love that I feel for you always will be..."

Alec, taking Jace's advice to heart, closes his eyes and blocks out the joyful cheers of the audience and, instead, thinks of the happy smiles of his sister, Mother, Father, and the rest of their ragtag group of friends they'd accumulated over the years.

"But you're not just time that I'm killin'  
I'm no longer one of those guys  
As sure as I live, this love that I give  
Is gonna be yours until the day I die..."

Alec sang with only the chocolate brown eyes in the vision he was making in his head of the man he loves the most. Those chocolate brown eyes that have become so tired in recent months, the hands that used to be able to make so many beautiful pieces of clothing take shape have become so fragile that Alec fears he'll never hold another sewing needle in his life, and the sunken features that show that his love just wasn't getting the nutrients his body needed.

It brought tears to his closed eyes on how much the cancer was taking from his beautiful man, but Alec stubbornly refused to give up on Magnus despite knowing Magnus seemed to be giving up. If Magnus needed him to be strong for the both of them, he would be.

"Oh, baby, I'm gonna love you forever  
Forever and ever, Amen  
As long as old men sit and talk about the weather  
As long as old women sit and talk about old men..."

Once Jace and Simon join in on singing the Chorus, the room starts to light up with even more cheers and the Judges smile knowing that Alec, Jace, and Simon all have actual singing talent and not just model looks to get them by in the first auditions.

"If you wonder how long I'll be faithful  
I'll be happy to tell you again  
I'm gonna love you forever and ever  
Forever and ever, amen..."

As they peel off to start the acoustic guitar solo, Alec wonders how Magnus is reacting to hearing him on national television rather than right there in the room with him instead, and he can't help but to also wonder if Magnus knows just how deeply in love with him Alec is just to be able to do this for him.

He'd give anything to see Magnus' reaction right now.

"They say time takes its toll on the body  
Makes a young boy's brown hair turn grey  
But, honey, I don't care, I ain't in love with your hair  
And if it all fell out, well, I'd love you anyway..."

The last four lines that he just sang were so very true as he thought back on to the peach fuzz of Magnus' hair that he'd been so close to an hour ago. Magnus used to have a kempt appearance about him that could make everyone envious of his looks but, now as the chemotherapy and radiation treatments started affecting his body, he forewent his makeup and gracefully accepted the fact he could no longer do his hair the way he wanted to anymore.

Now, Magnus was always the flawless man he got to see every morning after he woke up. His disheveled appearance is one that Alec looks forward to seeing every day, and every night he looks forward to that lingering smile on Magnus' lips as he sleeps.

"They say time can play tricks on the memory  
Make people forget things they knew  
Well, it's easy to see it's happenin' to me  
I've already forgotten even man but you..."

It's true, all of his high school, and early college boyfriends were nameless and faceless now that he's spent so much time with Magnus in his life. The flings, one-night stands, and the hopeful long-term relationships he's had before all don't even compare to the man that decided he was worth more than the planned one-night stand they had together.

He and Magnus had met in Hunter's Moon during Alec's second week of college in his Junior year, and they'd automatically connected during small talk with teasing touches that'd left them wanting more of the other and, before long, they'd ended up in Magnus bed; that one incredible night led to a morning that just felt natural between the two of them.

Magnus had pointed out the fact that he hadn't ever felt this comfortable with someone after a one-night stand before and, if Alec wanted too, he wouldn't be adverse in taking this to the dating level. Alec didn't even need to think it over because the man he saw before him was absolutely flawless, and all he wanted to do was get down on his knees to propose right then and there.

Of course, he didn't but he was very close to it.

"Oh, darlin', I'm gonna love you forever  
Forever and ever, Amen  
As long as old men sit and talk about the weather  
As long as old women sit and talk about old men..."

Alec was suddenly getting very nervous as he thought about what he was going to do after the song was over. The Judges had been informed about what Alec was going to do after the song so he didn't need to mention anything but, still, Alec was becoming terrified that Magnus wouldn't give him the answer he'd been waiting three years to hear.

"If you wonder how long I'll be faithful  
Well, listen to how this song ends  
I'm gonna love forever and ever  
Forever and ever, Amen..."

Alec was mentally berating himself for nearly panicking about the prospecting of Magnus' answer when he knew damned good and well that Magnus loves him so much, but the irrational part of his mind kept coming up with "What if?"s that just wouldn't buzz off.

Alec is a Lightwood like he keeps telling himself, and Lightwood's break noses and deal with the consequences later on. He has to get his head back into the game, otherwise, he won't make it past the end of the song in order to do what he had planned.

Magnus deserved more than a rushed, nervous question. He deserved more than that, and Alec was going to give it to him come hell or high water.

"I'm gonna love you forever and ever  
Forever and ever, forever and ever  
Forever and ever, amen"

The room came alive with a roar of applause that was only just registering into Alec's mind. He'd been so busy thinking about Magnus, what he was going to do at the end of the song, and his nervousness that he had stopped noticing that he was playing for millions of people rather than just twenty of his closest friends and family.

"Oh my god, I didn't even expect that you were going to be that good, to be honest boys," Heidi said as she looked at them in near disbelief.

"Thank you," Alec said into the microphone in front of him finally coming out of the daze he'd placed himself in.

"Now, I hear that you have something very special planned for a very special someone," Howie said to Alec who steeled himself for what he was about to do next.

"I do" Alec responded as he took off his guitar just to hand it to Jace who had a knowing, loving smile on his face as his brother pulled the stool he'd been sitting on back so it was out of his way before taking the microphone from it's stand then putting the stand on to the side so it was out of the way as well.

Fishing out the black box that'd taken him the entire three years of their relationship to save up for out of his pocket, he opened it up to find a sterling silver ring that had sapphire and blue zircon stones inlaid into it making it shine; it was the most expensive piece of jewelry Alec has ever bought, and it was going to the worthiest of people.

As a camera was paned to get a straight-on face shot of Alec, he got on one knee, still as nervous as he was when he'd finally noticed it was his turn to audition, and said into the microphone, "Hey baby, I know this is a real shock to you that I'm not there right now, and I know you've more than likely cursed me to the lowest level of hell for making you cry, but the tears aren't stopping just yet. In the three years, I've been able to call you mine, I've seen you at your lowest, I've seen you at your highest, I've seen you with hair, and I've seen you without hair."

Alec takes a pause for a second to take a deep breath as his throat started clogging with his emotions, "I've seen you running around like you have enough energy to power the world, and I've seen you so tired that you couldn't keep your eyes open for longer than twenty minutes. Baby, I love you so much, will you marry me? Will you become Mr. Lightwood-Bane and make me the happiest man on the planet?"

There was a pause and, right from his back pocket he felt a buzz from his phone distracting him from looking at the camera, judges, and the audience.

Izzy was FaceTimeing him, and he answered it knowing that it had to be relating to Magnus in some way.

"Hey, big bro! I have a very angry man here wanting to talk to you" she said before turning the phone over to his tear stained face boyfriend who wanted to clearly kill him in his sleep and hug him so fiercely he'd break Alec's back.

A screen was lowered behind Jace, Alec, and Simon in order to show Magnus' face on the phone and, as the Asian started talking, Alec's world lite up once more, "You...you...you stupid, sappy, talented man! I want nothing more than to throw you off a bridge, but I can't otherwise I can't get married!" Magnus shouted at Alec making him flash a smile full of love to the clearly angry and still crying man.

"What's your answer, baby? Forever and always?" Alec asked him knowing very well that Magnus had basically said yes, but he needed to hear it from his lips - that one three-letter word that'd change their lives forever.

"Yes, always and forever. Now get back here so I can beat the crap outta you" Magnus answered as he kept crying and his voice wavered enough to know that Alec asking to marry him in this way struck a chord so deep within him he was fighting back actually sobbing on the phone with him.

As Alec ended the call, nobody and nothing could erase the happy smile on his face as Simon and Jace come over to congratulate him on finally being able to call his boyfriend his fiancé.

"Well, I for one am very happy that he said yes, but I have to say that you guys have some real talent and I want to see you three perform again, that being said, it's a yes from me" Simon Cowell says as he finally gives out his judging on the three men on the stage.

"Mel?" Howie asks looking at the dark-skinned woman who immediately starts chanting "Yes, yes, yes" while pounding on the table in front of her with her hands.

"Heidi?"

"A definite, yes, from me"

"I'm with all of them, I really liked how you delivered that song like you knew who exactly you were singing it to and why, and it's a definite, yes," Howie says and, just seconds after saying that, Mel B jumps up from her seat and hits the Golden Buzzer making the gold confetti rain down onto the stage.

Alec wasn't even remotely expecting that they'd be good enough to get a Golden Buzzer from the Judges, but, as Jace and Simon started celebrating on the stage, Alec just stood there in complete shock as not only was his boyfriend now his husband-to-be, but he'd been good enough to be seen as Golden Buzzer worthy.

"Holy fucking shit," Alec said not even remembering the microphone was in his hand thus leading to a bleeped out moment on millions of televisions, but he didn't care as he was riding two highs of utter euphoria in how his life was changing more than he thought it would be.

He was just a guy in love who wanted to tell millions of people about how in love he was and, even though he got that chance to do it, he didn't expect to add on that he was going further into the America's Got Talent competition.

He'd just expected to get the yeses, get to the Judges Cuts, and then told he wouldn't make it passed that point. He was still in so much shock as Jace and Simon jumped on him while Tyra comes onto the stage with Mel who gave them all a hug.

"You guys are absolutely amazing!" Mel exclaimed to them as the three of them stood at the front of the stage. Alec was so overwhelmed he couldn't speak so Jace took the lead in saying they'd been together since childhood and they all naturally gravitated towards music as an outlet for the stress they'd be going through.

As Alec finally was able to talk, he said, "I stopped focusing so much on music once I learned that my...fiancé got diagnosed with Ewing Sarcoma stage two just so I could spend every minute I could with him. I even quit my job just so I could be with him every minute of the day and I even stay night's at the hospital when visiting hours are over so he'll know he isn't alone at night."

"I can tell you're very much in love with him, and it's so sweet of you to stick with him as he's having such a life-changing event going on," Heidi told him looking at him with sympathy in her eyes as she empathized how hard it must be to stay with someone who could very well die on him at any moment.

Alec nodded his head, "I can't see a future without him, if he dies that's it - I'll never be able to move on. He's it for me."

Jace turned Alec towards him in order to bring him into a hug silently telling him that it'll be okay.

"Well, I personally hope he defeats his illness because I believe you're going to be the next Zac Brown Band. You guys are good enough to really take the Country music scene by storm" Howie says effectively switching the conversation from the sad news about Magnus' illness.

"Thank you, thank you so much," Alec says as he, Jace, and Simon make their way offstage.

~~**~~

That night as Alec held Magnus' hand in his own, he held his loves left hand just so he could see the little bit of light glint off the gemstones of the ring. He laid on the only chair that allowed him to fully stretch out on it so he was laying down right beside Magnus.

Magnus had wanted him in the bed with him, but they weren't able to due to the tubes connected to Magnus that could be pulled off or out at any point; they couldn't risk one of the Doctors or Nurses finding out he was still there despite them knowing Alec's habits by now.

That day he'd changed both of their lives making them both go in an unexpected direction they never knew was available to them, but Magnus nor Alec was scared to go that way and it's the one direction that made Magnus want to actually fight against his cancer now that he needed to make it to his wedding.

He couldn't allow himself to wither away like he'd planned to after convincing himself that Alec would be able to fall in love again with someone who wasn't as sick as he was; Magnus just hoped it wasn't too late to actually start the fight against what his body has been going through.

So, silently like Alec was doing, he started praying to every god that could possibly help him get better. It wasn't just effecting him like he believed at first - it was effecting Alec as well who was always there even though he should be having a life that didn't revolve around threats of Security, minimal sleep, and food whenever he remembered that he needed to eat as well.

They'd both been withering away without knowing it all because of Magnus' selfish decision that Alec would be better off without him when, in reality, Alec wouldn't be.

If there was such a thing called a "soulmate" they'd both found that person, and so, Magnus was going to start fighting his hardest just so he can get cured and be able to marry the beautiful man beside him.

"Forever and always" Magnus mumbled before his eyes slipped shut once again and his mind started making plans to survive the cancer that was plaguing him.

He'd do it, he'd do it for Alexander.


End file.
